Night To Remember
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: kim is a black dragon. jack is a wasabi warrior. they find themselves not compatable, little do they know theyre anything but that. black dragons and wasabi warriors are at a tournament, either of their dojos are on their shoulders, who will go down? will secrets be told? will friends ships, and rellationships be made? will i ever stop asking questions? read to find out!


**a/n- hi everyone! How ya doing? Great, im doing good to! Ok to the story, this is the one shot I was talking about, I hope you like it! :D…. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! And without further ado, I give you…**

**Night To Remember- one shot**

Kim's p.o.v

I'm standing here, at my second home, on the mats. Doing the only thing I've known how to do, the thing I've always done. Fight. My name is Kimberly Crawford, ever call me Kimberly I'll rip off your head and shove it up your ass. I am the highest rank black belt at the Black Dragon dojo (other than sensei Ty). We are currently at a 1 on 1 tournament against the Bobby Wasabi Wimps. They have a total of 4 students, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and their top student and karate expert Jack Brewer. He is the son of none other than Josh Brewer, the man who trained Bobby Wasabi. I have to admit Jack is pretty hot but I'm a Black Dragon and he's a Wasabi Warrior, were not compatible. Yeah I know I didn't call him a Wasabi Wimp, only because if you call THE Jack Brewer a wimp and he finds out, let's just say you made your own death bed, that and he is nowhere near a wimp. I'm the only one in the Black Dragon dojo who will stand up to him and we are the same rank. We are the tournament that can get the Wasabi Wimp dojo shut down for good, but if we lose, the Black Dragon dojo get's shut down. Currently we are tied. Milton was against Eric for board-breaking, with no surprise Eric won considering Milton looks like a bird with no feathers. Then Eddie against Cory for sparring sadly Cory lost when Eddie flipped him, he's a lot stronger then you think. Then it was Jerry against Frank for nun chucks, they both lost, how that happened I have no clue cause I wasn't watching but it happened so now it was up to me to win for the Black Dragons. I have to admit I was scared, and the Kim Crawford is NEVER scared, but Jack is a belt rank higher than me I don't know if I can do it, there's too much pressure. "So Crawford, you want me to go get your sign-up papers for Bobby Wasabi dojo now, or after I whoop your ass?" Jack says while stepping onto the mats, wrapping his strong fists with tape… Wait, did I just say that?! "In your dreams, Brewer" I said confidently, with venom dropping from every syllable. "Whoa whoa, no need to get feisty little thing, or is Blondie a better nick-name?" he said, stepping closer to me. Oh now I'm pissed, no one calls me little thing, or Blondie, and gets away with it "oh really? Some ones cocky and full of questions and by the way call me anything other than Kim or your killer, I will cut your legs and feet off, then slit your throat and watch you bleed!" I said through gritted teeth, taking a step towards him. " oh no you wouldn't Kimmy" he said with a smile on his face, like it was funny watching me get mad, he again took another step towards me. "Watch me! Jackie" I said again through gritted teeth taking another step towards him, no we are nose to nose. I f, this boy really does know how to get under someone's skin. "You couldn't do that, cause you love me too much" he said with a smirk "no way eww!" I said trying so hard to lie, I think he caught me, so I continued "I think it's you who likes me, you're the one who brought it up you know, plus how can you resist all of this" I said motioning to myself. I watched the Black Dragons and the Wasabi Wimps jaws' drop when I said that, I giggled a little. Jack on the other hand just rolled his eyes and said "oh really, I can resist you, easy as this" then shoved me I stood my ground but I have to admit, I felt sparks for the spare second that we touched. Then we heard the ref shout "hey! No physical contact before the fight! Get to your side!" and with that, we both went to our sides to prepare for the fight that's about to go down.

Jack's p.o.v

Omigosh, what the hell just happened? All I know is I shoved Kim then got yelled at by the ref. Gosh she's is hot but she's so sarcastic and a smart ass it gets on my nerves, but I think that's what I like about her! Yes, I Jack Brewer has a crush on Kim Crawford. "Jack, bro what happened between you and that hot mamacita back there man?" my best friends aka brother said, "I don't know man, that girl just gets on my nerves!" I said, jerry just shook his head and walked back over to the guys, after glancing over at Kim standing there alone wrapping her petite but powerful fists, I couldn't help to think ' wow what a helpful team she's got'. Then walked over to jerry and the guys, "jack I know you can do this! Although Kim is the Black Dragons best fighter, I know you can beat her cause you have the thing she doesn't, 0support" Rudy spoke the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die! WASABI!" we all shouted and I jogged to the mats getting a course of 'let's go jack' and 'you can do it man' while going.

No one's p.o.v

Jack and Kim jogged to their side of the mats bowed to each other and got into a fighting stance. Jack made the first move, anxious to win. He started with a round house kick; Kim did a back handspring to dodge then threw a punch towards his stomach which he blocked. This went on for 10 minutes; both were just getting started, anxious to become the victor. Rudy had called a time out; they each went to their sides. On Kim's side, "Kim, you need to win! If you don't your kicked out of the black dragon's dojo!" sensei ty said. "But sensei-"Kim tried "no 'but sensei' you MUST win! I'm ordering you to win!" he said in a mocking tone. "Yes sensei" Kim said, surrendering.

Jack's p.o.v

"Hey Rudy, why did you call time out?" I asked, honestly wondering why. "Because you needed a break jack, you both did, it's just that Kim's sensei is too blind to see how much she's suffering, jack, I can tell by the way she talks, acts, and fights, something is NOT right! A normal black belt does NOT wince when someone's hand is raised to them! You need to figure out what is wrong with her jack! And fast!" Rudy said, I just sat there and nodded, taking everything in. You see Rudy may act quite childish sometimes but he really is wise. Then the announcer says "times up, please return to your sides!" I do as told, bow to Kim, and return to the fight. It goes on for about another 5 minutes, when I punch her in the stomach, she bows over and I take this moment to flip her. When I flipped her, the sleeve to her gi rode up, I saw scratches and purple and black and blue bruises. It was horrible. Instead of doing something stupid as victory I kneel down towards Kim. "What have they done to you?" I ask, kind of harshly yet caring. I see tears well up in her eyes, tears of sadness? No tears of… oh my gosh, pain! She's hurt! "Don't worry about it jack" she says, her voice breaking. "No I'm not going to not worry about Kim! They've hurt you!" I say, getting angry. Before she has time to react I pull one of her sleeves up to see… indescribable things, things I never thought to see on this girl. I go to pull up the other sleeve, "jack... Stop" she says. I simply shake my head; I pull up the other sleeve to reveal nearly the same things. "Damn it Kim what the hell is going on?!" I ask her. Now she's on the border line of tears. I help her up; I got to the buttons on her gi, "may I?" I ask. She nods and I unbutton her gi to show a black tank top. I look at her, she pulls the tank top up, to reveal, the same things as her arms, except this having blood. Now I'm furious, my blood is boiling and all I want to do is punch that so called sensei knowing he is the one responsible. "Kim, who did this to you?" I ask sweetly, holding up her arm and looking at the gashes on her stomach. Knowing her voice will break, she just points over to ty. I see everyone's eyes the size of dinner plates, no surprise there. "Black dragons are disqualifies, bobby wasabi martial arts academy wins!" the ref announces, breaking the silence. But no one celebrates, no one cheers, no one boo's. At the moment I march over to ty "listen you pathetic excuse of a sensei! Kim may not want to leave your dojo, but know if you lay another finger on her, I'll do to you, what you did to her, A LOT worse! Understood?" I shout, letting out my anger, at the same time controlling myself to not just punch him. He nods quickly, "good!" I say while walking away. Over to Kim, I grab her hand and take her to our locker room, she didn't resist so I'm assuming she didn't mind. I clean her up and we just sit there and talk, about the black dragons, the wasabi warriors, about her, or myself. when she said "look jack, I really like you, like, like like you, like more than a friend like you, I just- you a wasabi warrior and I'm a black dragon and I don't know…" she says, rambling on. At that moment I kissed her, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, but kissed back few seconds later. I guided her over to the bench a foot away, and sat down, Kim straddling my lap.

Kim's p.o.v

Ok, what the hell just happened, one minute im rambling on about how I like jack and the next moment im kissing jack. Oh my gosh im kissing jack! THE freaking jack brewer! And to be honest with myself and everyone else, I didn't want to stop. Not just stop kissing jack but, I didn't want to stop seeing him, talking to him, or even being friends with him, unless of course it means being more. I know if I stay with the black dragons, they'll punish me for losing to the wasabi warriors, and will also forbid me from ever seeing, speaking, or even breathing the same air as jack. And that is something I can't have. I decide to break the kiss to talk to jack. "jack?" I ask, he doesn't answer, still kissing me. "Jack pleases, I need to talk to you" I pleaded, hoping to get his attention. "Yes kimmy?" he asks, I can't help but smile at the nickname "I don't want to be a black dragon" I say simply, in a whiny but monotone voice. "ok" he said, he went to kiss me but I stood up. I went to walk out of the door but he wrapped his strong arms around me. "so where do this put you and i?" I ask, honestly concerned. "Us?" he said suggestively, I tilt my head back into his chest and look up at him "I like the sound of that" I said trying to hide my grin, he just kissed me in return, short and sweet. "you know kimmy, this is a special night, something to remember" jack said as we were walking to his house, I'm assuming. And I was just thinking, yeah it really is jack, it real is, _a night to remember._

A/N omg yayy… sorry for the quick ending but it's almost 12 and I want to work on leolivia love for a bit then read before I go to bed but I wanted to post this by tonight. Ok so love? Hate? Delete it now? Please tell me, I love all people who follow me, my stories, and most importantly REVIEW… so more than likely what will happen tomorrow is, the prelude to don't leave me here (yes there is a prelude to that story, told ya I worked really hard on it) then another chapter of leolivia love, and depending onn how many reviews and follows I get to, don't leave me here, I may write the first official chapter tomorrow. And because im really bored I'll give you the names of stories I have planned to be finished over the summer, now, and summaries will come out tomorrow, slowly but surely, ok so I have songfics and one-shots which is self explanatory. Then, something called not what it seems, a horror type story. Also, dance forever, sorry im a dancer so its kinda my thing. Then, Hollywood, true or false, that one I'm still unsure about. And last but not least, meant to be. Ok so yep lots of ideas, like I said summaries and new chapters tomorrow, and I've got to go eat some ice cream and write some sooo REVIEW! Bye

SORRY I ALWAYS FORGET! DISCLAIMER!- I SADLY DON'T OWN KICKIN IT CAUSE IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WAITING 2 WEEKS BEFORE A NEW EPISODE… AND I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN PLOT… PUH-LEASE IM 13 I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS COMPUTER (MINES BEING FIXED UGH) OK BYE NOW!


End file.
